User blog:Hans Accordion few dont have some Hot Choc/Num Noms Stories: Episode 1
One summer evening, Van Minty and Orange Swirl are talking about their summer plans and their summer bucket list. They talked about going to a scoop-in movie theater, going on road trips, going out for ice cream, and tons of other fun stuff. Van Minty said, "I've been wanting to go on a road trip this whole time! We should do it now!" Orange Swirl says, "Great idea! Let's go to Florida!" "When shall we go?" Van Minty asked. "We're leaving tomorrow," Orange Swirl replied, "But first, we have to get our potion and our drinked potion." The next day, the two Num Noms invited 14 others (Connie Confetti, Blueberry Waffle, Betsy Bubblegum, Simone Seeds, Tyler Tomato, Candie Puffs, Papa Corn, Becky Banana, Ava Apple, Fioana Frenchy, Trio Scoop, Mallow Flip, Mango Swirl, and Tropical Slushie) to go on the trip, but Nilla Dough, Princess C.C. Jelly Roll, C.C. Treat, and Tropical Sweetie are so jealous, so they joined in. So everybody lined up and went through a wormhole of some sort and left NumNomsVillage to the town of New Palestine. Trio Scoop got shocked and surprised. "Uh-oh," she said. "What's the matter, Trio?" Van Minty asked her. Trio replied, "I've got a Energy Potion!" "Oh dear! I'll have to call Poop Coupe." 30 minutes later, Poop Coupe showed up, alongside Binky Bumper. "Hi, y'all," said Poop Coupe, "You called because Trio had a flat tire?" "Yes we did," Van Minty said. Trio Scoop said, "I have a tired. What are we gonna do?" "Well, little lady," Poop Coupe said to her, "We're going to take you to Riley Park to get you fixed up straight away!" "We're on it," Binky Bumper, "This is an emergency." After 45 minutes, they returned from the park and they're all ready to go. "Thanks for the help, Poop Coupe," Trio Scoop said. "You're welcome, Trio," Poop Coupe replied. "We'd better get back home to the Scrap Yard." Everyone said their goodbyes to Poop Coupe and Binky Bumper. Tyler Tomato asked Van Minty, "Can we use the wormhole to go to Florida?" "No, Tyler Tomato," Van Minty said. "This is too short of a road trip! We're going on an adventure together!" She turned to everyone else and said, "Alright, everyone! Let's walk!" And off they went. They walk 4 hours, listening and dancing to songs like "Num Noms Theme Song" and chatting with one another, until Van Minty told everyone they need a short break. As they got off at Exit 10, Mallow Flip shouted excitedly, "Look! There's Bob the Builder and his crew working on that building!" "That's really cool," shouted Van Minty. They went into a special McDonald's made just for Num Noms so they could eat and relax. Some of the Num Noms ordered a Sausage McMuffin and hash brown, some ordered a Filet-O-Fish, and the rest of them ordered Chicken McNuggets with honey to dip them in. The McDonald's even has a lab for the Num Noms to drink up. So they ate and drinked up and then they're back on the road. They listened and danced to more songs like "Num Noms Light Theme Song" and chatted some more, this time it's all about the Popcorn Moviegoer movies and other cutie cars-related movies. They drove until they find a hotel made for Num Noms, so they checked in, settled into a room, and went to bed because they are all exhausted. The next morning, they woke up and had breakfast at the hotel. Then they drinked up before hitting the road again. They listened and danced to more music and chatted some more. After a few more hours of driving, they finally arrived at the Flamingo Beach houses in Florida at dusk. Some of the Num Noms shared a villa with one another because a lot of them are occupied. Then they decided to go to a scoop-in theater to see Popcorn Moviegoer: Fully Loaded, because talking about Popcorn Moviegoer made them wanna see it. So they paid for tickets, as well as popcorn and food. They tried to stay awake during the movie, but Betsy Bubblegum started to nod off. "Wake up, Betsy," Connie Confetti whispered, "You don't wanna miss the rest of the movie." "What?" Betsy said, woken up startled. "You're right, Connie. I was just tired." After the movie, they walk back to the beach houses to go to bed. Mango Swirl was the first to wake and she rushed outside to see the sunrise. This was her very first sunrise near the ocean and she didn’t want to miss it. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" She sighed with contentment and amazement. "It sure is," Fioana Frenchy answered causing Mango Swirl to jump. "What was that?" she said. "I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you," Fioana chuckled. "That's OK," Mango Swirl smiled. "I just didn’t know anyone here." "What do you think we should do today?" Mango Swirl has researched some ideas and she thought she came up with the perfect one. “I think we should wake everyone up and go on a Ferry Ride! That way everyone can experience the ocean!" Fioana got so excited and revved up his fries! "I think that is a great idea," he exclaimed happily and started ringing his bell. "Wake up everyone! It's time for an adventure!" "What's all the noise?" asked Blueberry Waffle as she came out of her Villa. "Yah, what’s going on?" Papa Corn exclaimed. Fioana shouted to everyone, "Mango Swirl has a great idea. She suggested we go on a ferry ride!" Ava Apple and Becky Banana got excited! "That sounds cool," they shouted at the same time and everyone laughed! "Okay, it's all settled then, we leave in 15 minutes!" exclaimed Van Minty. 15 minutes later, everyone was ready and in good spirits. It took awhile to load everyone on the ferry but everyone was talking and playing games like I Spy to pass the time. The ferry left the dock on time and everyone was excited. About 15 minutes after leaving the dock, Candie Puffs pointed to something crawling on the banks of the shore! "What's that?" she asked. "I think it's an alligator," Simone Seeds explained, "I am so glad I have never come face to face with one! They look scary!" All the Num Noms enjoyed their day on the ocean. They got to see whales, seagulls, and dolphins and Candie Puffs even spotted a shark! When the ride was over they all waited for each other to get off the ferry. "Thanks, Mango Swirl for suggesting that! That was the best vacation day I have ever had!" Tropical Slushie shouted excited. "Now I have an idea of my own. Let’s just grab fast food and go back to the Villas." Everyone thought that was a great idea. Tomorrow was their last day before going back and they all agreed they needed the rest. The next day, everyone got up when they wanted and did different things. Princess C.C. Jelly Roll, C.C. Treat, and Tropical Sweetie went off sightseeing while the others rested on the beach. They walk by lots of large houses and beaches and they especially loved all the palm trees. When they got back to the Villas they noticed Papa Corn and Tyler Tomato doing something on the beach. "Whatcha doing, Tyler?" C.C. Treat inquired with and interested gleam in her eyes. Tyler Tomato answered with a grin from ear to ear. "We are building a campfire on the beach!" "All right, cool!" IC.C. Treat cried out with tears of joy. She sometimes can be extremely emotional. "I got something in my eye," she tried to explain quickly so she would feel embarrassed. The others knew she was just excited but didn't say anything. "The fire is just about ready," Papa explained. "Can you guys go round up the others and tell them to bring the food please?" "Our pleasure," stated Tropical Sweetie. They all had the perfect time having the cookout, watching the sunset and just chilling with friends. Later that night they all packed up their things and went to sleep early. The next morning they looked around to be sure they cleaned up their mess and didn't leave anything behind. Van Minty counted hoods to be sure everyone was present before summoning the wormhole. "Hey everyone," she said sweetly as she looked at everyone with gratitude in her eyes. "Orange Swirl and I just want to say how much we love all of you guys and to say thank you for coming with us on this amazing trip! You are such good friends!" They all said thanks to each other as Van Minty opened the wormhole and all the Shopkins soon found themselves transported back to their homes. They all had a great time and agreed to meet up again in a few months to have another fabulous crazy adventure! The End Category:Blog posts